


This Dungeon Succs!

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hate Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Other, Palace of the Dead, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Succubus, Teasing, Titfuck, Transformation, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Solo running the Palace of the Dead is a very terrible idea, as Anna learns firsthand.  Luckily, she has a way out of becoming Minotaur mincemeat- and that’s the purple pomander she found in a chest…





	This Dungeon Succs!

**Author's Note:**

> All Participants are over 18 years of age. Like you should be. HINT!

“Bad idea!  Bad idea!”

Anna broke out into a full sprint as she dashed over crystals, rocks, and the odd indignant flan as she retreated from her pursuer- the fully grown Minotaur that was chasing her through the halls of the Palace of the Dead, snorting and roaring in absolute rage.

In short, not a terribly successful solo run of the place.  Now, she was running, trying every chest she passed, looking for something useful to use.  Her eyes scanning for any Pomander that would provide a tangible advantage in this one-sided fight, huffing and puffing as she ran out of energy- and groaning as she hit a dead end.

Seeing a chest, she grit her teeth, dashing for it- and throwing it open, hoping for a Pomander of Strength…only to be greeted by a purple-streaked Pomander.  One that she hadn’t quite remembered seeing before.  A roar tore her out of her confusion, as she threw it to the ground, shattering it, as she was enveloped in a purple mist…

Anna didn’t know how to describe it- it felt like fire was spreading through her veins as she screamed, limbs elongating, spines and ridges breaking through her skin, growing at an alarming rate- a pair of leathery wings unfurling from the small of her back, her tailbone lengthening into a long, coiling, pointed tail.  Her head grew heavier as her hair extended and grew, horns jutting from her skull- and her hands grew long, sharp talons.  Her breathing grew labored as the pain grew- and suddenly, began to subside- replaced by a new feeling…

Screams of pain turned to screams of pleasure- a different fire kindling inside her as she emerged from the mist- bare feet padding along the floor slowly- her massive bosom heaving with every labored, sensual breath- peering up at the confused Minotaur with a smile on her face as a long, long tongue wet her lips.

She stepped ever closer- as the Minotaur came to his senses, growling as he rose his hammer- roaring as he brought it down.  Only for the hunk of metal to be blown out of his hands by a powerful bolt of fire, and to be sent flying by a wave of force- pinned to the wall by shackles of dark magic.  He brayed in rage as Anna approached him- banishing her talons as she stood by him- leaning her head against his stomach- hand slipping between his thighs.

The braying turned to grunting- shocked and confused- but swiftly turning to moaning as Anna started to rub his sheathe, consumed with thoughts of laying with the beast by the Pomander.  She cooed, pressing kisses against his taut, firm abs as his cock began to lengthen- the bright red slab of meat emerging from his furry sheathe as her cool hands massaged his balls.  He was letting out low, snorting breaths as her hand moved from his sheathe to his cock, rubbing the hot, throbbing flesh as it hardened, flared tip pointing slightly up as precum began to leak from it.

Anna smiled- pressing one last kiss against his abs- as she moved back a little- admiring it with an impish grin.

Eighteen inches of pure, throbbing beef, thick as an arm, eager to be sank into a hole.  It would have killed her as a human, but as a succubus, she had doubled in height- and was far more manageable.  She knelt down- face level with the tip as she opened her mouth- tongue snaking out to wrap around his cock, saliva dripping down as the muscles coiled around him.  The minotaur let out a long, loud whine, begging for more pleasure from the teasing succubus- who was all too eager to indulge him.  Her lips wrapped around the tip, tongue slithering back in her mouth as she moved her head forward and back, at a glacial pace…for a slow, sensuous blowjob, back and forth, back and forth…

Her hands gripped his shaft, rubbing back and forth as she slid further and further down his length.  Taking nine inches of him inside, and rubbing the rest- moving faster than before, but still at a pace that wouldn’t allow him to cum yet.

The moans turned to frustrated braying as he felt himself rising to orgasm, only for her to pull away, every time.  Slowing down just the right amount, letting go- keeping him dancing on the knife edge of spraying her with cum.

She looked up at him- as his pleading eyes met her cruel, bright irises, drawing back and separating from him with a ‘pop’.

She pushed him up- moving him so his hard, throbbing cock was flush against his abs, humming delightedly as she lined her chest up.  She was big before she had shifted, and now, she was _massive-_ the thick, hung length was easily surrounded by her tits, and now, she squeezed them together- bobbing them up and down his spit-soaked rod.

She moved fast at first- but only to get him eager again, before slowing down, and shifting their positon.  She was barely moving them at all now, stimulating him just enough to pleasure him…but not enough to cum.

For the minotaur, this was torture.  He was huffing and drooling all over Anna’s hair- beads of precum sliding down his cock only to be kissed away by the she-devil attending him.  She squeezed around him, kissing his length up and down, drawing a long, frustrated bray from him as he strained against his restraints- wanting nothing more than to mount her and breed his brains out, draining his balls into her cunt.

As if reading his mind, she stepped away, letting his cock flop forward, as she strode around to the front of him.  Bending over, the minotaur began to snort excitedly- huffing as she lined his length up with her pussy- only for his excitement to burn away into a loud roar of rage as she bumped the flared tip of his cock uselessly against her enticing slit.  It was dripping, cum sliding down her thighs as she rubbed him against her- long, lewd moans coming from her throat as she teased him.

His rage soon took over.  He was shaking against his restraints and roaring in frustration, every muscle in his body tightening, raging against the powerful magicks…

Biting her bottom lip, Anna snapped her fingers- as the restraints disappeared.

The effect was immediate.  The minotaur charged, slamming her against the wall with a cry of rage, before slamming his cock right inside her- tearing a scream from Anna’s throat as all eighteen inches slammed inside her.  The flared tip began to grind against her cervix, a large bump in her stomach from the sheer girth of the penetration.

Rearing his powerful haunches back, he slammed forward- and back, and forward- hammering into her with a rage born out of intense sexual frustration.  The tables turned, he was brutally fucking the succubus, using her tail as a handle for leverage- as his other sank into her ass, gripping tight.

Anna kept screaming, squealing with every rough yank of her tail, moaning as he hilted himself, again and again, inside her.  She loved the feeling of the hot cock throbbing in her aching pussy- pure pleasure surging through her body…no pain, just pleasure…

The wonders of being a succubus.

The minotaur began to snort- growling and huffing- pistoning inside, bent over her body- head resting against the wall as he put all his strength into his hips, cock sliding in and out of her gushing pussy…

 ** _“A-ah~!”_** She moaned- her voice dripping with sexuality and desire.  **_“Oh- yes~!  Please, cum inside~!”_** She gasped- feeling him throb and pulse inside her.  **_“Cum inside me~!  Cum inside~!  Dump your seed right into my slutty cunt~!”_ **  She howled, closing her eyes and focusing on the pleasure- feeling the excitement build in her core- and cumming after a particularly brutal thrust slammed into a sensitive spot.  She threw her head back to howl as she clamped down on his cock, the beast roaring as the extra pressure drove him to cum.

His hot, thick seed was pouring inside her, and it was the best thing that Anna had ever felt.  She felt her stomach bloating and distending from the sheer amount- the flared tip of the Minotaur’s cock sealing everything inside her, still gushing cum, pouring into her waiting womb.  He growled, gripping her hips painfully tight- as he snorted, cock still throbbing, still wanting more- from her.  He spun her around on him, and fell.

The pair landed- the bull on top of her, snorting into her face- as she trembled, breathing heavily against him, as his hands grabbed her thighs- shifting them up, and adjusting how they were laying…

Anna recognized it immediately.  The mating press position.  A low, shuddering moan left her as her eyes rolled up, in anticipation of the pleasure he was about to provide.

 ** _“Twelve, yes!”_** She moaned.  **_“That’s it~!  Slam your cock inside and breed me!  Fill me up and flood me with your cum, you STUD~!”_**

He needed no permission, and started, rearing up, only to slam down, hammering his cock into her cunt, roaring in pleasure as he slammed inside her.  Anna’s eyes were in the back of her head, her tongue hanging out and drooling all over her chin as he relentlessly worked- throwing such power into his thrusts that even as she was, Anna feared she might break in half.  Not for long, though, as lust consumed her thoughts, focusing only on the thick, hung cow cock plowing her tight pussy- feeling the wonderful rising action yet again…

She came- he didn’t.

He kept thrusting, brutal in his work and actions, hands gripping her arms tight to immobilize her- her tits jiggling even pressed against his chest as they were- grunting- shorting- roaring-

He came, pouring his massive load of cum inside her waiting womb- but he never stopped.  He kept going, fucking her cum-soaked cunt as hard as he could, not caring to stop- not for anything.  Anna kept screaming- and screamed until her voice went out, silently rocking against the force of the angry bull’s sex drive, teased to its limits by her.  She had sown- and now, she was reaping…and loving every second.

Load after load poured into her swelling stomach, until even the seal of his flared cock couldn’t stop the pressure.  Cum slopped out of her pussy and dripped onto the ground- puddling on the floor beneath them, but still hammering into her cunt without relent, his thick, throbbing cock still eager and hard- and thrusting into the only outlet he had.

He carried on- for the longest time- until the strength left his limbs and lungs, softening inside of the succubus, and rolling off- defeated.

As she was unplugged, his thick seed poured from her snatch, the overwhelmed succubus whimpering as it left her womb.  Anna felt it dribbling out over the floors, adding to the great puddle of milky white beneath her.  Panting, she felt her features starting to recede- morphing back into a human…

A human with ruined clothes, sore legs, a twitching, cum-filled pussy, and a smile on her face.

 _Worth it…_   She thought- even as she shakily reached for an elixir.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, folks! If you like it, drop a line and tell me what you liked. If you don't, drop a line and tell me how to make my writing better.


End file.
